lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zion (Universe 13)
Zion 'is a 10 year old Saiyan boy who was sent to Earth along with many others upon his planet's destruction. Personality Zion has multiple personality disorder, at certain points Zion is a clueless little kid, however every once in a while Zion can turn into a studious, patient, and observational person. Appearance Abilities '''Zion currently has a ''Base Power Level of 2227 which can be boosted in anger. *'Full' 'Power Energy Wave - '''A powerful energy wave technique. To use it, the user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Great Ape '- During a full moon, Zion like any Saiyan with a tail transforms into a Great Ape. In this form, Zion loses complete control. In this form, Zion has a power level of 22270. *'Mouth Energy Wave '- When transformed into a Great Ape, Zion can access this technique. A blast with large amounts of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. *'Afterimage Technique '''- an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Biography As Zion landed on Earth, he was stuck inside his attack pod. As he was finally able to escape, he met up with the group of rebelling Saiyans, which was apparently led by Galrick. After they had found a mysterious space ship, Galrick began to interrogate and harm one of the "crew members" which then angered Zion. Zion in haste fired a blast at Galrick which essentially destroyed the ship. Angered, Galrick attacked, and destroyed Zion. After this, Zion and the others were sent flying by Galrick's blast which he dropped as his tail was pulled. As the group woke up, they were all greeted by a full moon where they then went Great Ape until Karasu and Abrax destroyed the moon. As the next day shined upon the group, naked, and seperated they set off. Zion went to North City where a police officer fed, and clothed him until Zion flew off with no explanation to the officer. As Zion and group had seperated, Zion had stumbled Upon Korin's Tower where he then proceeded to bug Korin into training him. Zion was tested as Korin held the Sacred Water and challenged Zion to take it. Zion ultimately failed, and was sentenced to climb the tower without flying. As Zion reached the peak, he zipped to the top with his flying believing Korin had been sleeping. He was caught, and sentenced to do two more climbs. After climbing, Zion spent tens of minutes trying to steal the sacred water from Korin and finally succeeded. As he drunk the water, it was revealed to be from Korin's sink. As Korin's sense of humor was aroused, Zion decided to leave. As he was about to, Korin told him where to find his fellow Saiyans, also giving Zion a mere 2 senzu beans with little explaination on what they are. Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 13 Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles